narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening into Descending Hate
Kaname stood at the edge of the river, he closed his eyes as he did fish began to jump up the the river. He quickly opened his eyes, revealing a black sharingan with three red tomoe. He pulled out five shapened sticks, he quickly throw them nailing several fish to a tree. He smiled and moved back, he took a running start jumping over to the other side of the river. He retrieved the to fish and jumped back over the river. He looked at the fish "this should be good for tonight" he said as he began to walk back to his house. After a few minuets of walking, he reached his house. He busted though the door "look are what I have" he said holding up the fish. His mom looked at him and smiled "looks like we are having fish for dinner", she said as she walked over to him and took the fish. She began to walk away, but then turned and looked at him "how did you catch them" she asked. Kaname didn't say anything "haven't I told you not you use those eyes" she said as she looked at him. "But why not? if it makes things easier you for, why shouldn't I use it?" he yelled. "I don't want you to use them, they could do more harm then good" she said as tears began to roll down her face. Seeing this Kaname became quite, she looked at him "just promise me you want use them in front of other" Kaname nodded his head. His mother stood up and wiped her tears, "I will cook these up in a bit" she said as she began to walk away. Kaname looked at her "I'm going to out side" he said as he turned toward the door. "Don't wonder off" his mother said. "I won't" Kaname said as he walked out of the door. Outside Kaname looked up at the sky "I wonder why she doesn't want me to use my eyes." he thought to himself as he began to walk. The Next Day Kaname awoke and let out a big yawn, he set up and and walked out of the room. He could see his mother cooking, he walked over and hugged her "well good morning" she said with a smile. "Good morning mom" he said as he hugged her, before letting go. He walked over to the table and set down, he mother walk over an placed food down on the table. "Hurry up and eat, we have to go into the village for a little while" she said as she set down as well. "Really?!" Kaname said happily "yeah, but it only for a few hours. I have to go an pick up something" she said. "Really what is it?" kaname questioned as he began to eat the food. "Don't worry about it now, you will know later" she said smiling. Kaname smiled and began quickly eating the food. "Don't eat too fast" his mother said with a smile. Kaname finished the food several minuets later. "Lets get going" he said happily as he stood up. "Remember what I told you" she said as she stood up as well "Don't worry, I won't let anyone see" he said as he happily walked to the door. Reveled, Eyes of the Father Lost Love